


Board Games

by eerian_sadow



Series: Lost Light Fest 2019 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lost Light Fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Rung is planning a completely innocent, no ulterior motives to be found, game night at Swerve's. Too bad the games all require at least four players...





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).

“Oooo! What’s this?” Tailgate climbed onto the chair next to Rung and peered at the box the orange mech had set on the table. “Is it a present?”

Rung smiled and shook his head. “Not in the sense you mean. It’s a board game I borrowed from Swerve. I thought a few of us could sit down and play together.”

“Oh!” Tailgate peered at the box again. “Is it hard to play?”

“I don’t think so, but you might disagree. It is a game for at least four players, however.”

“We should ask Cyclonus! And Skids!” The minibot stared to climb down from the chair. “Do you think Whirl would want to play?”

“Perhaps.” Rung smiled again. “If you ask him.”

“Okay!” Tailgate gave him a thumbs up and then dashed out of Swerve’s. 

“You know,” The minibot behind the bar said a moment later, “It’s probably cheating to use Tailgate’s powers to get them to sit down and play a game together.”

“Is it?” Rung turned to look at Swerve with his smile still firmly in place. “Or are you just jealous that he didn’t want to invite you, too?”

“Why would I be jealous? You asked me hours ago.”


End file.
